Tools for lifting or extracting preset paver stones are broadly known in the art as exemplified in the following described patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 705,277 issued to McDowell on Jul. 22, 1902 is directed to a lifting implement constructed to enable the gripping and carrying of bricks and includes two jaw members connected by a ratcheting bar used to adjust for the number of bricks to be lifted or carried and exert a compression force between the jaw members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,475 issued May 25, 1926 to Schondelmayer et al. discloses a mechanism that allow the altering of a space between a pair of jaws to accommodate the varying dimensions of a brick, and wherein a single uppermost pivoted handle provides compression force between jaw elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,706 issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Thalmann is a paving stone, brick and tile tool with independent control of placement and lifting forces requiring one to apply a downward force upon a handle that extends jaws into the lifting position (placement) and squeezing the lever under the handle supplies the compression (grip) force.
European Publication No. 0551828 published Jul. 21, 1993, Hans-Jurgen Weber, Applicant, discloses a device for removing individual paving stones. The device uses a blade having a series of tabs and utilizes a plunger and yoke apparatus for lifting paver stones. In addition, the tabs disclosed in Weber are prone to failure due to repeated bending and flexing combined with stress that is concentrated on an area that is proportionally smaller than in the present invention.
None of the foregoing prior art discloses a reliable, scalable device that solves the problem of extracting a paver stone, tile, brick, block or the like, irrespective of dimension and weight.